


Mistletoe

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiichi wonders about the alleged romanticness of mistletoe. ShiraYuki fluff. (Seriously, this pairing does not get enough love!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I will preface this by saying that I know nothing about Ōsakan winters. Or if mistletoe even grows in Japan. When I did my research on mistletoe for this, I couldn't find anything on whether it does or not. Let's just say that it does and move on to the fluff, ne?
> 
> Note: If a plant is hemiparasitic, then it is primarily parasitic but still can photosynthesize and live without a host (like some species of mistletoe).

Gelid wind rustled the few leaves still stubbornly clinging to hibernating branches, ruffled the unbound hair of those whose breath froze icy white before them. Pale clouds blanketed the skies in dreary grey that subdued what sunlight managed to filter through to the surface. Air colder than was usual bit at every centimeter of exposed flesh.

Yukimura shivered.

Glancing at him, Shiraishi squeezed his boyfriend's hand tighter and shoved their entwined hands into the pocket of his jacket. A thankful smile flickered briefly across the older boy's face before he resumed taking in the Ōsakan winter.

"Hm," Yukimura hummed after a minute, eyes trained on a patch of yellowed green in the trees above them. "I wonder why people consider mistletoe romantic."

The brunet raised his eyebrows slightly and glanced up at the plants. "In European folklore, it was thought to have the power to bestow life and fertility."

"I know, but it's parasitic. Or hemiparasitic, at any rate. It takes life."

He shrugged. "The white berries are also poisonous, but the plant was thought to protect against poison."

The navy-haired boy raised an eyebrow at that. "I didn't know that. But that makes even less sense."

He shrugged again, a handsome, lopsided smile tugging at his lips. "Yep, but sometimes people don't make sense, Sei."

"More like all the time, _I'd_ say," he returned, a hint of irony in his voice.

Chuckling softly, Shiraishi's smirk evened into a gentle smile. As he slowed to a stop beneath an afflicted tree, he extracted their clasped hands from the warmth of his pocket and turned to face Yukimura, who gazed at him in mild curiosity. He leaned forward until their foreheads bumped together, brushing a lock of dark blue hair behind a reddened ear with his bandaged left hand. "But does it matter?" he breathed, letting his eyes drift closed as their lips met.

And as they kissed beneath said apparently romantic poisonous parasite, Yukimura decided that no, no it did not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own musings about mistletoe. My conclusion is the same as Sei-chan's: people are weird and we should let them believe what they want about mistletoe because it's, like, so ingrained in our culture now that there's no arguing with them. Ahh~ but at least Sei-chan has someone he can kiss under the mistletoe. I have nobody. *cries*
> 
> At any rate, I drew art for this fic, which can be found [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/melsbancroft/77153405/3896/3896_original.jpg). It's also currently my icon.


End file.
